Coffee Shop Talk
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Nora and Caitlin both have nothing to do, so they decide to go to a coffee shop to have a little girl talk. What they never expected was how close it would bring them together, and how much it would change Nora and Caitlin's destinies forever. But that was a good thing. It needed to be this way. (domestic fluff; HEAVILY implied Snowbarry :D) (part 6 of Nora Week 2018)


**guys... we're nearing the end of regular Nora Week... I'm actually really sad about that.**

 **I know we're having three bonus stories after it ends - but after that I can't add on to Nora Week until next year...**

 **BUT I GOT GOOD NEWS - I AIN'T GONNA STOP POSTING NORA FICS IF I KEEP GETTING IDEAS! They just won't be a part of Nora Week, and not as close together, but she'll still be getting fics for her! As always, if you write any of your own/have a prompt, please let me know! We need to keep spreading the Nora love!**

 **As a matter of fact... the finishing A/N of tomorrow's Nora Week fic will reveal my exact plan! Stay tuned! ;D**

 **Either way, hope y'all enjoy this chapter! This one's one of my personal faves. Special shoutout to Write-To-You for suggesting this prompt! (this actually combines two of your requests lol, hope you enjoy them pal!)**

* * *

Nora sighed, putting down her pen for the day and closing her notebook.

She had done her tap practices at least three times... and everyone was currently off fighting some new meta human. There was barely anything to do, and she didn't want to disturb Caitlin while she was commanding away behind the computers.

"Ugh," she muttered. "There's almost nothing to do..."

Suddenly, she heard the light taps of heels down the hall. She looked up, and in walked Caitlin.

"Hey there, Nora," she said. "How are you doing?"

"Good, just bored," she sighed. "I've been tap dancing for the past thirty minutes, and before that my phone died, and before that I got the wrong order at Big Belly Burger... so yeah. Good."

Caitlin rubbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"Its fine, and you're here now," smiled Nora. "Did you get the meta?"

"Yep," she smiled. "Spellbinder is now in Iron Height's cozy little meta wing."

"Thank goodness, he was a psychopath," Nora sighed.

Caitlin agreed. "Hey, since you don't have anything to do... wanna get coffee?"

"Of course!" said Nora. "When?"

"Right now if you want!" smiled Caitlin. "Just... you may not want to wear those."

Nora looked down at her tap shoes. "Oh yeah, definitely. I'll go grab my sneakers."

Caitlin giggled as Nora skipped off into the corner of the room...

The two had a special connection for sure.

* * *

The two now sat down at CC Jitters, just talking about random things.

"So, one time, Cisco tries to flirt with this girl, and he orders a milkshake with two straws," Caitlin began. "But then... well, he saw she had a contact in her phone named "Bae" with about fifty heart eye emojis."

"No!" Nora gasped. "What did he do?"

"Well..." Caitlin said, suppressing a giggle, "he... oh my gosh, he took the two straws as the girl reached for one, stuck them both in the milkshake, and said 'Watch how fast I can drink this!'!"

"He did not!" Nora gasped.

"It was what he called 'the relationship freeze', because he claimed to have the worst brain freeze ever," she laughed. "That part isn't as funny but its still worth mentioning."

"I love you guys, I don't tell you that enough," giggled Nora.

Caitlin laughed as well, and took a sip of her coffee. "Well, we love you too! Oh, I got a good idea."

"What is it?" Nora asked.

"Do you, uh... have anyone you're crushing on in the future?" Caitlin asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Nora blushed madly. "Uh... yes?"

"Well, call me curious, but... tell me about em," Caitlin said. "Only if you want to! I mean, I'm not trying to-"

"You sound like Aunt Felicity," giggled Nora. "Uh, well... there's two people... one's a guy, the other is this really cute girl."

"Aww, this already sounds cute," smiled Caitlin.

"Well, thank you, but... the story isn't as cute as I'd like," Nora said. "The girl I'm crushing on just... she's too above me for, well, me. She's not snobby or anything... I'd just never be able to talk with her without fifteen or twenty guys bringing her roses and asking her to the prom in a limo."

"Oh... I'm so sorry, sweetie," Caitlin said.

"Its fine, and like I said, I'm also crushing on a guy... but its not much better there," she admitted.

"Nora, if you don't want to talk about it-" Caitlin began.

"No no... it actually is really helping me to have someone to talk to," she said. "Which is why I love you - in the future you're just as kind as you are now. And... to be honest, more like a mother to me."

Caitlin nearly had prideful and thankful tears in her eyes as Nora admitted this. "T-Thank you Nora... that's really sweet of you."

Nora kissed Caitlin on the cheek softly. "No problem."

"Anyway, uh, you were saying?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh yeah! Uh... well," Nora began, "the guy just broke up with his girlfriend. I feel really bad for crushing on him, and I've known him for a long time... he's a good friend, but he had become distant for a few years. His girlfriend was very demanding of him, and well... he loved her, but it was getting too much for him. So he broke up with her, and now he's wondering what to do... he's scared all his friends won't want to talk to him because he shunned them all."

Caitlin nodded... deep down in her heart, something told her that she could relate to this.

"The truth is, well... we've been wanting to talk to him, but he just didn't make time for us," Nora said. "We're ready for him whenever he's ready for us, but he doesn't know that... and I just wonder if I should say something or not."

Caitlin sighed.

"You know... I was in that exact situation," she admitted.

"Really?" Nora asked.

Caitlin then gulped... she was about to admit something she had told absolutely no one. It had never even escaped her lips.

"I... I _am_ in that exact situation."

Nora let out a soft gasp. "Oh... with who?"

As soon as she asked, it clicked in her head. "Oh..."

"I-I'm sorry," Caitlin whimpered, "I know, it-it's selfish of me-"

Nora softly put one of her hands over Caitlin's shaking hand.

"It is not selfish, and don't you dare think that," she said. "Trust me... I know you love my dad. And you wanna know something? He loves you too!"

"No... not like that," she said.

"Yes, like that!" Nora said, a hopeful gleam in her eyes. "He's wanted to love you, hold you, cuddle you for years now, but he's too scared. And he always had Iris... that damn newspaper article ruined a lot of things."

And Nora knew, in her heart, she was changing the course of history.

The truth was - Iris was already pregnant with her by the time she arrived back in time. She just didn't know it yet. That was one thing Nora hadn't told anyone - and wouldn't dare. It could upset history forever. Nora would now be given over to Barry at birth, thanks to her being here in the past.

And now, her whole life was being rewritten...

And it wasn't having disastrous affects on history.

"And trust me - if its meant to be, it will be," she smiled. She then winked at Caitlin, and automatically, three things happened.

A glow appeared in Caitlin's eyes...

The sun seemed to get brighter...

And Barry ran past the cafe at lightning speed.

"Thanks Nora," smiled Caitlin. "You were right - talking to someone really helps."

"No problem... mom," Nora slipped. "Oh, frak!"

Caitlin pretended like she hadn't heard that...

Inwardly, she was jumping for joy.

"Hey, wanna go back to the lab?" Nora asked. "I wanna teach you something cool in tap."

"Sure!" Caitlin said. "What is it?"

"Morse code," said Nora. "We could talk about everyone in front of them by tapping our feet."

"Uh, hell yes!" Caitlin giggled.

And with that, the two walked back to the lab...

As a true mother/daughter duo.

But out of respect to the universe and space time continuum, they didn't say that.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed that! I feel like it was pretty much an emotional rollercoaster. XD**

 **Either way, I hope you all liked it. Once again, shoutout to Write-To-You for the two prompts! She's awesome, so go fav/follow her, and check out her works! She seriously has like some of the best stuff on here.**

 **Anyway, see you guys tomorrow - for the finale of the regular Nora Week 2018. :)**


End file.
